We Need A Resolution
by Wonderful Failure
Summary: Zell and Rinoa face problems in their relationship and begin to wonder if all the pain is really worth it…*COMPLETE* R/R, plz...


We Need A Resolution  
  
"Who Should Be Hurt? Who Should Be Blamed?"  
  
By: Wonderful Failure  
  
email address: [1]nightmare_syndrome_2005@yahoo.com  
  
Song: We Need A Resolution by Aaliyah.  
  
Warnings: Angst, Drug Use  
  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Classification: Lime, Songfic  
  
Rating: MA15+  
  
Pairing: Zell x Rinoa  
  
Summary: Zell and Rinoa face problems in their relationship and begin to wonder if all the pain is really worth it...  
  
Disclaimer: The song belongs to Aaliyah. The characters belong to Squaresoft.  
  
I'm tired of arguin', girl.  
  
I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm tired.  
  
Ha, I'm tired of arguin', girl.  
  
Ha, I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm tired.  
  
Ha, I'm tired of agruin', girl.  
  
Fikifikifikifiki baby girl, uh.  
  
"Damn...I look like shit. Rinoa's really wearin' me down..."  
  
It's true. So harsh, yet so true...The words made him wince as he thought of them. That...that one word, that name. Rinoa. So much pain seeped into his scars as he looked in the bathroom mirror on a rainy Saturday morning. He let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"I'm sick of it. I'm sick of all this arguin'...This relationship just isn't working out for me. It's driving me to the point of suicide...I...I never used to be like this..."  
  
He breathed in a ragged breath, silently battling against his tears. He looked up at the mirror, nodding quietly. His beautiful blue eyes were now pale and emotionless, veils of tears hiding their true color.  
  
"I...I won't do this anymore. I can't. I'm not gonna' keep...torturing myself for her. I'm not gonna' keep puttin' myself through all this pain...The pills are really takin' a toll on me. It's...it's bringin' me down...Rinoa...what the Hell have you done to me?" Zell asked into the mirror, an unimaginable streak of crimson fire burning deep within his now pale, lonely eyes...  
  
Did you sleep on the wrong side?  
I'm catching a bad vibe  
And it's contagious, What's the latest?  
Speak your heart, Don't bite your tongue  
Don't get it twisted, Don't misuse it.  
  
"What's wrong, Zell?" Rinoa asked as she came into the room, a storm of rain and thunder loud outside their modern apartment building.  
  
Zell felt a wave of ice and pain crash into his now fragile body, causing him to shiver.  
  
"Go away," Zell said, fighting the tears with every ounce of strength left within his body.  
  
"...What is it? Zell...tell me," Rinoa said, a look of concern growing across her porcelain face. Her furrowed brows clustered due to pain and bewilderment, Rinoa sat down beside Zell, patting him on his muscular back, which felt colder than the icy rain that fell from the thick clouds outside the window. "Tell me...what's going on?"  
  
"..."  
  
Zell was silent. He just couldn't find the words that matched what he felt in his heart. "Tell her what you mean, Zell...Tell her what you feel."  
  
"Speak from your heart," Rinoa said in a sweet voice, forcing a sad smile. "Don't confuse me..."  
  
What's your problem?  
Lets resolve it  
We can solve it, What's the causes?  
It's official, You got issues  
I got issues, but I know I miss you   
  
"...What's wrong, Zell? You haven't been yourself lately...I don't...I just don't get it. I'll help you...get through this...All this pain. We can get through this, together. What's hurting you?"  
  
Zell held himself, fighting the tears. His slim, muscular body, taller than it once was, was curled into a pathetic ball, shivering as he fought his jumble of emotions that danced within him.  
  
"You..." Zell said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"...You've got...you've got issues," Rinoa managed, her voice sweet, but with a razor-sharp edge. She shook her head, frantically, getting closer to Zell, wrapping her arms around his slender waist, resting her head on his shoulder, trying to warm him with her small, vibrant body. "...I've got issues..." She admitted, nodding her head sadly. Her beautiful brown eyes were shimmering with emotions as she let out a soft sigh. "...But I know I love you."  
  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
Who should be hurt? Who should be blamed?  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed?  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
Who should be hurt? Will we remain?  
You need a resolution, I need a resolution,  
We need a resolution, We have so much confusion.   
  
"Tell me," Zell said..."What do you want from me? Do you want me to change? You're always wanting me to be different than I am...Why can't you change?"  
  
Rinoa looked down up at him, the dark clouds turning even darker as the rain poured and as dusk drew near. She felt her eyes shimmering as she realized she was about to cry. Instantly wiping at her eyes, she shook her head, overtaken by Zell's hateful words.  
  
"Am I supposed to change? Or...you? Who's gonna be hurt, Rinoa? Who's gonna be ashamed?"  
  
Zell looked at her with those icy blue eyes, shrugging. He put his hands in his pockets, shaking his head. "Are we gonna' last? Is it even worth it...?"  
  
Rinoa sighed, nodding sadly, unable to argue with him. She knew he was right...so very, very right. "We need a resolution," Rinoa said, softly, wanting to keep onto this relationship so much...After Squall had left her to be stationed in Galbadia, Zell was always there to comfort her...And slowly the two fell in love. He treated her with so much love and kindness but...did she return that love to him? She was so confused...  
  
I want to know: Where were you last night?  
I fell asleep on the couch, I thought we were going out  
I want to know: Were your fingers broke?  
If you had let me know, I wouldn't have put on my clothes  
I want to know: Where'd you go instead?  
Cause it was 4 in the morning, When you crept back in the bed  
I want to know: What was in your head?  
Or what was in my head? Am I supposed to change?  
  
The next morning, the storm had died down only a bit, the rain still raining hard on the roof and windowpanes. Zell sighed, holding himself, looking out the window, wondering why he and Rinoa were even still together. She didn't really love him...He had cut himself again last night. Unfortunately, he thought, the scar had healed.  
  
"Where the Hell were you last night?" Rinoa demanded, a razor-sharp edge to her voice.  
  
Zell sad up, furrowing his pale eyebrows. He narrowed his eyes, those cloudy blue eyes staring right through an upset Rinoa.  
  
"I fell asleep," Zell explained. "I fell asleep on the couch last night..."  
  
"I thought we were going out?!," Rinoa exploded, traces of pain and anger obvious throughout her infuriated words. "What the Hell?! Or would you just be too damn embarrassed to be seen in public with me?! Answer me, Zell! Dammit, you answer me!"  
  
Zell sighed, feeling his scars rip through his skin. Every time Rinoa yelled at him like that, his scars hurt even worse. He couldn't take this much longer. This verbal abuse from Rinoa...and this physical abuse from himself. "If you would have told me," Zell said in a tragic voice, "I would have put on some clothes..."  
  
"No," Rinoa said in a cruel voice. "What would you rather do? Sit here and feel sorry for yourself? Ugh...you're pathetic..."  
  
With that, Rinoa walked away, her foosteps swift and angry, grumbling quietly as she fought away the tears. Their relationship was in shambles, and she wasn't doing anything to help repair it...  
  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
Who should be hurt? Who should be blamed?  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed?  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
Who should be hurt? And will we remain?  
You need a resolution, I need a resolution,  
We need a resolution, We have so much confusion.   
  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
Who should be hurt? and who should be blamed?  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed?  
Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?  
Who should be hurt? Will we remain?  
You need a resolution, I need a resolution,  
We need a resolution, We have so much confusion.  
  
Folding his arms across his muscular chest, Zell watched as Rinoa cried, standing out on the balcony, letting the soft midsummer shower wash over her, washing away her pain. She had been so cruel...so hateful to Zell. And he was such a kind and...loving person. He never showed her any hate...But she forced her own anger onto him...Making him the bad guy. She was the villain...she was truly at fault.  
  
"I'm supposed to change...I should be ashamed...I needa' change...I needa' feel his pain..."  
  
With that, Rinoa looked down at her pale wrists, wondering what it felt like when Zell cut himself like that. She smiled a wicked smile, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"I'll feel your pain, Zell...I'm sorry."  
  
With that, Rinoa walked over to the railing, peering over the ledge. Three stories high. Was it worth it? Would she really solve it all by just...taking the coward's way out? She was so confused.  
  
"I'll change for you."  
  
It was Zell. That deep, smooth voice...It was him. Her lover. The one she treated with so much hatred and anger. And he was willing to change...for her.  
  
"No," Rinoa said, turning. She smiled at him. He smiled at her, his scars finally beginning to heal...Not only the ones on his wrist, but the ones in his heart, as well. "I'll change...we'll make it through this. We'll make our resolution."  
  
Baby let me know, You'll let me know (I will)  
You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)  
You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)  
You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)  
You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)  
You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)  
You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)   
  
"If I ever hurt you," Rinoa said, kissing Zell's neck while he rubbed her body, his strong hands exploring every inch of her feminine figure. "Let me know."  
  
Zell nodded, panting deeply, his blue eyes no longer cold or icy. Now they were those shimmering sapphires...those beautiful blue eyes. "I will."  
  
Girl holla!!  
You give me bits and pieces  
You tryna blame me when I don't even know the reason  
I think it's just the season, Maybe the month, Maybe the building  
Now tell me what's the reason? Stupid yo? Looks are deceiving  
So, cut the crying, Cut the coughing, Cut the weazing, Girl  
Quit the blaming, Cut the naming, Cut the sleeping, Girl  
I think you need some prayer, Better call the deacon, Girl  
So, get your act right or else we won't be speaking, Girl  
So, what's it gonna be? Fikifiki... Me and you?  
Or is it gonna be who blames who?  
I'm tired of these things, I'm tired of these scars  
I think I'm gonna get me a drink, I'll call you tomorrow  
  
Zell and Rinoa lie in bed, panting. Droplets of sweat lined their foreheads as they held each other, exhausted after making love.  
  
"Just don't blame me," Zell managed, breathing heavily. "Don't blame me and we'll do just fine."  
  
"...It'll be just me and you," Rinoa said. "No more blame...We won't have to blame each other anymore..."  
  
After seeking out hope in each other, the two broken lovers repaired their broken hearts, and gave a try at love one more. Upon finding out their true purpose in each other's life, they discovered true love...and made their resolution.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:nightmare_syndrome_2005@yahoo.com 


End file.
